


Merman powers

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Male Desperation, Omorashi, Other, merfolk, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: A merman uses his powers to avoid getting caught.





	Merman powers

Roy stood against the wall, eyeing the party and taking sips of water cautiously. It was a full moon tonight, and every instinct was kicking in. There was the instinct to elope with a woman, the instinct to comb his fingers through his hair, and most intensely, the instinct to flee the party and dive into the ocean under the glow of the full moon. He sighed, scratching the scales that were attempting to grow on his neck. The company just had to schedule this gathering on a full moon.  
Everything felt wrong. 

He felt dehydrated, and when he didn’t have water in his throat he felt like he was choking. He pulled his dress shirt collar up nervously in an attempt to hide his subtle gills that tried to form. 

Normally, he’d only transform into a merman if he was fully submerged in water, but this was a full moon, a powerful one at that, and it felt like anything could set it off if it involved water. He decided he’d have to make a break for it when the party died down… Roy wished he wasn’t as popular and successful at least for the night. 

“Mr. Kim!” 

He sighed and brushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. 

It was Joon, from the rival company. 

Roy forced a smile and shook his hand. His merman instinct eyed him up head to toe, to see if he could take him in a fight. 

All signs pointed to no as the conversation went on. He studied Joon’s broader shoulders and firm hands. Heck, he was even rather handsome, with a slightly more prominent nose and sharp eyes, and slightly shorter silky hair, similar to Roy’s. 

And in terms of verbal fighting, this man was quick and cunning, and seemed to have the upper hand. Somehow, instinctively, Roy was feeling defeated internally. There was much more going on beneath the politeness and smiling, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was. He felt like he was choking again, and looked around for his glass of water, but it was nowhere to be found. 

Joon’s wife, a very lovely woman, stepped over to Joon and shook Roy’s hand with a smile. Her eyes were piercing. She turned and whispered to Joon as Roy scratched the scales on his neck again, nervously. 

“Are you well, Mr. Kim?” Joon asked, glancing at his neck as his wife brushed her hair over her shoulder and sauntered off. 

“Yes, I am fine.” Roy answered, straightening his stance. 

“Wonderful. Because, your body language is quite troubling, and it’d be a shame if you were dishonest to me.” 

Roy squared up his shoulders and repeated, firmly, “I assure you, I am fine.” 

“That’s good,” Joon said with a nod. “You know with how well you’ve been doing I might argue that you’ve been better than fine. I’ve heard rumors that there’s more to you… Than what is showing on the water’s surface…” 

As soon as those last words were spoken a glimmer of bright blue shone in Roy’s pupils for half a second. 

Roy backed up from him, straightening his stance. He’d have to create a diversion before he was found out. He had powers over water, and he looked around wildly for something that wouldn’t make it obvious. But he couldn’t focus, if anything his fear was taking over and he even felt a nervous twinge shoot down to his bladder. 

Urine has water in it… This plan was cruel, but he decided that if it would make him go away, it’d have to do. 

Subtly, he moved his fingers, focusing the liquid in Joon’s body down to his bladder. An uneasy expression dawned on Joon now as he felt his bladder suddenly fill. 

Joon gave an almost timid smile, “Perhaps, we can continue this after I use the restroom…” 

Roy paused, for he could let him go, but this could be the only way to get information. 

“What? No! We’ve only started talking!” Roy said with a friendly smile, his fangs sneaking into view. With his other hand he actually stopped Joon’s feet and made them stuck in place to the ground. That power was new, but no matter, he had the upper hand. 

Joon fumbled for words as his legs couldn’t move, and he felt his bladder throb, ready to release it’s contents any second. His heart raced as he pondered just what this supernatural being could be planning. 

“Are you well, Joon?” Roy asked, stepping closer.

He spoke in a low voice, “Because it looks to me,” He got even closer, talking into his ear now, “Like you’re about to have an accident in front of your coworkers…” A chill went up Joon’s spine as he wildly tried to move his legs and felt them not even budge. 

“So perhaps you should tell me where that rumor of yours came from…” 

Joon was starting to lose his composure, breaking into a sweat. His sharp eyes stared into Roy’s. 

“You can’t make me spill…” 

Roy tightened his hand and a little bit of urine spurted out of Joon, warming and dampening a section of his boxers. Joon choked a gasp and looked down at his pants nervously. 

“Oh, I beg to differ. In fact, I have the feeling that I can make you spill a lot,” Roy murmured, his voice so low there was a rumble to it. 

“So much so that there’d be a puddle on this floor. Wouldn’t that be a disaster?” He added quietly with a light chuckle. 

Joon avoided eye contact now, blushing. 

“I promised to keep their identity hidden.” 

“Oh?” Roy asked, tightening his hand again.

This time a lot more fresh urine spurt out, and began to glisten and darken the crotch of Joon’s pants. Joon was in a panic now. 

“Please, please don’t do this, I’m begging you!” He pleaded in a whisper. 

Roy gave a nod, pursing his lips and thinking to himself. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen: You’re going to keep my secret, and I’ll keep yours. Is it a deal?”

Joon glared, hating this turn of events. 

“This isn’t over.” 

“It isn’t?” Roy said, feigning disappointment, and made Joon’s bladder throb sharply. 

Joon tightened and gasped between talking, trying to keep his bladder from simply releasing all at once from its sharp desperation. 

“Alright! Alright… Now let me go.” 

And with that, Roy smiled and let him go. Before Joon could run off Roy took his hand and shook it firmly with a calm, friendly smile. 

“It was a pleasure talking to you!” 

Joon grimaced and quickly snuck his way out of the party. 

Roy wasn’t far behind. He was tired and was more than ready to sneak out from the party, out of his suit, and into the calling sea.


End file.
